Uzumaki Naruto: Journal of a Proud Failure
by kamitori
Summary: A mysterious village, a Ninja Mafia, two villages of two Jinchuuriki, two twins, a spinner, a binder, a group, one man, a war. Linked together by one man named Uzumaki Naruto. -Undergoing Revision: chapters taken down-


**Uzumaki Naruto: Journal of a Proud Failure**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except this script.

**Notice:** I, Kamitori, a.k.a. Animeflash, have decided to take this story, _Uzumaki Naruto_, down from FF.

**Naruto: **EH?! No way! Why would she take down the story??

**Ino:** I know! We only got through the first part of the story!

**Naruto:** Yeah! I didn't even get any training done, dattebayo!

**Ino:** And I was finally a main character for once!

**Chouji:** Oh please, stop whining! You're so overdramatic sometimes, Ino! At least you got a main part in this story. I barely got anything!

**Sakura:** Yeah! I'm usually one of the main characters here!

**Sasuke:** Where is that baka no onna? I have a bone to pick with her…

**Kamitori: -walks in- **Ohayo, minna! **–notices the glares-** Euh….nani?

**Naruto:** HOW CAN YOU CANCEL MY STORY?!

**Kamitori:** E-eto! L-let me explain—

**Ino: **Yeah! I mean, for once I'm important!

**Kamitori:** Oh pish-posh, Ino! You're a main character in lots of stories!

**Sasuke:** What I want to know is why you're taking down this story.

**Chouji:** Yeah! Why are ya?

**Kamitori:** Um, well, because it's not to my liking?

**All:** WHAT?!

**Naruto:** That's all you have to say for yourself? I hate you!!

**Kamitori:** D-demo! You didn't let me finish! I'm taking it down to be revised!

**Sakura:** To be revised? What's wrong with this version?

**Kamitori:** Well, when people grow up, things start to change. These changes can include styles of writing and—

**Naruto:** Ok, ok! We get it already! Sheesh!

**Chouji:** So let me get this straight: You're taking this story down to be revised?

**Kamitori:** Umm…yup, that's basically it!

**Chouji:** I see…well then…I want you to give me a bigger role!

**Sakura:** Me too!

**Ino:** And when am I going to find out something really important and necessary to the story?

**Naruto:** When am I gonna learn how to control my demon?

**Sasuke:** Are you trying to pair me up with Hinata?

**Kamitori:** Ororororo……

--

**Naruto:** Hey there, everyone! Naruto here!

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Naruto: -rolls eyes-** Geez, Sasuke-teme! Can't you be more enthusiastic about this?

**Sasuke:** I didn't even know the word 'enthusiastic' was in you vocabulary, dobe.

**Naruto:** Wh-what?! Wanna say that again?!

**Sakura:** Guys, guys, calm down! We're supposed to be doing a special report here!

**Naruto:** Oh yeah! Right! So, anyways….um….Kamitori says this is supposed to be a filler chapter while you guys wait for her to put up the new story.

**Sakura:** Yup! That's right! And today we're going to do a little skit to promote…the Ichiraku Ramen Stand! Yay!

**Kiba:** **-is dressed up as a piece of naruto (fish cake)-** Why are we doing this again?

**Shino:** Because Kamitori told us to.

**Kiba:** Yeah, but why are you and Hinata the pair of chopsticks and I'm the naruto? I mean, Hinata's the one who—

**Akamaru: -is dressed up as a bowl of ramen- **Woof! Woof!

**Kiba:** Eh? What's that? We're on air?! Uh, uh, what do we do, dammit!!

**Hinata: -blushes-** U-um, p-please c-come and e-eat at th-the I-Ichiraku R-ramen St-stand! W-we h-have g-g-great f-f-food! A-and N-Narut-t-to-k-kun w-will b-be th-there….**-faints-**

**Kiba: **Eh? Hintata? Hinata? Daijoubu?...uh……thank you for watching! Gotta go!

--

**Naruto:** Ohayo, minna-san! It's Naruto Nippon Radio time! I'm your host, Naruto! And joining me here today is Yamanaka Ino!

**Ino:** Hi everyone! Today we're going to sing some songs!

**Naruto:** Ooh! Cool! I wanna sing my Neko song! Everyone sing the Naruto's Neko Song with me!

**Ino: -punches Naruto on the head-** Baka! We're not here to sing the Naruto Neko Song!

**Naruto:** Oh….so are we going to sing the Naruto Ondo song then?

**Ino: **No! We're not going to sing a Nippon song, dammit!

**Naruto: -sulks-** Oh….what are we gonna sing then?

**Tenten:** Hi there! Today we're going to sing 'Fifty Sixty' by Alizée!

**Naruto:** Eh? Isn't she some French singer?

**Ino: -starry eyed-** Yup! I love her songs!

**Tenten:** I know! Aren't they great? I especially love 'Fifty Sixty'!

**Chouji: -comes busting through-** I heard you guys are gonna sing an Alizée song!

**Tenten:** You heard right!

**Neji:** **-poofs in with Kiba- **Why are you guys singing a French song? Why not an American song?

**Tenten:** Well…you can barely understand a single thing those singers are singing about! And besides, the Japanese love the French! And vice versa!

**Kiba:** Y'know, instead of singing 'Fifty Sixty', we can always sing 'Danny Boy'…

**Tenten:** No, Kiba.

**Kiba:** Darn….

**Naruto:** Why not sing a song from a different country?

**Ino:** What? Like Spain?

**Naruto:** Nah.

**Kiba:** DANNY BOY!!

**Everyone:** No!!

**Kiba: -sulks in a corner-**

**Tenten:** Portugal?

**Neji:** Russia?

**Chouji:** Brazil?

**Kiba:** Ireland?

**Neji:** No. For the last time, Kiba, we are NOT going to do 'Danny Boy'.

**Kiba: **Aww, come on! Besides, we can totally turn it into a rock song!

**Everyone:** NO!!

**Kiba:** Aww….

**Naruto:** Umm…how about we do a song from a small, almost not known about country?

**Sakura:** **-poofs in- **Hey guys, what's up?

**Ino:** We're choosing a song to do. Naruto here wants it to be from a virtually unknown country.

**Sakura:** Small country? How about Bangladesh?

**Sasuke:** Or Lichtenstein?

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, when did you get here?

**Sasuke:** Around the same time as you did.

**Naruto:** Umm…I know! Let's do Luxembourg!

**Kakashi: -poofs in-** Yo!

**Naruto: **Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?

**Kakashi:** I'm here to tell you that….you're out of time.

**Ino:** NANI?! What do you mean we're out of time?!

**Tenten:** Yeah! I didn't even get to sing!

**Kakashi:** Well, you used up all your time arguing over what song to sing. Sorry.

**Naruto:** Noooo! I wanna sing a song! **–starts singing 'Naruto's Neko Song' very loudly-**

**Ino: **Naruto! SHUT UP!!

**Naruto:** NEV—Mmmph! **–gets mouth duct taped and is dragged off-**

--

**Jiraiya: -whispers-** Hey there, hotshot! Care to buy something cool? I have just the thing! **–pulls out an Icha Icha Paradise book-** Buy one of my babies and get another one free—any book that you want!

**Tsunade:** Jir-ai-ya! Are you advertising to minors again?

**Jiraiya: -gulps- **No, no, no! Of course not! I'm just, uh, promoting, uh…stuff! Yeah, that's it: stuff!

**Tsunade: -raises an eyebrow-** If I catch you advertising to minors….**-holds up a threatening fist before poofing away-**

**Jiraiya:** Wheew! That was close! Eh? **–sees someone walking by-** Hey there—oh, you're a cutie, aren't you? Wanna get something cool?

**Person:** **-is PO'ed-** Let go of me, Ero-sanin!

**Jiraiya:** Eh?! Naruto?!

**Person:** No! I'm Anko, baka!

**Jiraiya:** WHAT?! No kidding?! You look different with your hair down!

**Anko:** Why you—Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade:** What? What is it?

**Anko: -points at Jiraiya-**

**Tsunade: -gets the hint-** Jir-ai-ya…..

**Jiraiya:** N-no! Wait! I-I honestly had no ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **–gets punched into the next century-**

--

**Kamitori: **Ohayo, minna-san! I'm glad you've all liked my story! Yes, I'm sure you guys are angry with me for first making you guys wait over a YEAR for the next update, and then having me post this filler while I take the story down to be revised…ack! No! Put away the torches and pitchforks!

**Angry Mob:** Awww…..

**Kamitori:** Whew! Sheesh! Let me finish, please! And THEN you can attack me!...no, wait, that came out wrong…..anyways, so you know how I asked you guys if you wanted pairings?

**Naruto:** Oh, yeah! I remember that! So what is it? Who am I gonna be paired up with?

**Kamitori:** Well…it was a close race….but….there's not going to be any pairings.

**Naruto:** WHAT?! Then what was that entire poll thing for anyways?!

**Kamitori:** W-well, I didn't want to have pairings that other people might not like, so—

**Naruto:** That was completely worthless! What a waste of my time! I'm gonna—mmph! **–gets mouth duct taped again-**

**Kamitori:** Shaddup and let me finish, dangit! Anyways, there's not going to be any pairings, but I can drop hints so you guys can interpret them in any way you like….if you want…anyways, that's it! Please tune in when I finally do update, and PLEASE PUT AWAY THOSE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES! Eep! **–is chased by and angry mob-** Till next tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_This free advertising has been approved by Kamitori, one of the crazed authoresses on this crazy website. If you are looking to kill/attack/-insert evil intentions here-, please stop by her profile page and send her a PM. In all honesty, though, she just wants more people to visit her page. As if enough people do that already……_

**Naruto:** Peace out!

**Kamitori:** Don't do that. Bye! Lots of love and cookies for anyone who reviews!

**Naruto:** Stop bribing them already!

**Kamitori:** Sheesh! Fine already!...review and get cookies!

**Angry Mob:** There she is! Get her!

**Kamitori:** Ack! Noooo!


End file.
